Calciterre/Puzzles
Les énigmes et les shows de Mettaton que le protagoniste rencontre à Calciterre et dans le NOYAU sont en fait des énigmes qui ont été réactivées par Alphys. Dans la Route Génocide, Mettaton dit simplement au protagoniste qu'Alphys est partie. Toutes les mécaniques des énigmes ont été désactivées et les ascenseurs sont opérationnels mais des champs de forces empêchent le protagoniste de s'aventurer dans le second étage de Calciterre. Mettaton attendra ensuite à la fin du NOYAU car il a changé d'avis et il a décidé qu'il devait protéger les gens, plus précisément son public pour qu'il puisse se transformer en Mettaton NEO. Premier Étage "Quiz Show" Juste après avoir rencontré Alphys dans le Laboratoire, Mettaton arrive en explosant le mur et commence le Quiz Show, en prenant le protagoniste comme participant. La condition pour réussir le quiz est de répondre correctement aux questions, ou le protagoniste mourra. Si le protagoniste répond mal au question, Mettaton électrisera son Âme et divisera ses PV par deux pour chaque réponses incorrectes. Si les PV du protagoniste sont à 1, ils n'arriveront pas à 0. Au cours du show, Alphys indique la réponse à la question avec ses mains et si le protagoniste répond faux plusieurs fois, Mettaton remarquera ce que fait Alphys."Perdre" au Quiz Show de Mettaton https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WiWzB5IHto Si les PV du protagonistes sont au minimum, Mettaton abrégera les dialogues et passera directement aux dernières questions. Ci-dessous une liste des questions du Quiz et leurs réponses avec la bonne réponse en vert. Une fois que toutes les questions ont été répondues ou que le protagoniste a échoué, Mettaton demandera ensuite: 'Dans le jeu vidéo de simulation de rencontres' Mew Mew Kissy Cutie ', quel est le plat préféré de Mew Mew?' Alphys donnera ensuite une réponse détaillée à la question, ce qui amènera Mettaton à le réprimander pour l'avoir donnée au protagoniste. À partir de là, Mettaton demande "Pour qui le docteur Alphys a-t-il le béguin?" avec les choix étant Undyne, Asgore, the human, et "je ne sais pas". Il n’y a pas de réponse fausse à cette question et le chronomètre reste notamment à 30. Après cette question, Mettaton met fin au jeu télévisé puisqu'il n'y a "pas de tension dramatique" puisque Alphys aidait le protagoniste, mais Mettaton mentionne que l'émission n'était que 'l'épisode pilote' et fait ses adieux au public. Puzzle de porte réactivé Une fois que le protagoniste a rencontré des courroies transporteuses, des évents de vapeur et des lasers, il rencontre une intersection. Alphys appellera ensuite le protagoniste pour lui dire que la porte nord restera verrouillée jusqu'à ce que les énigmes de gauche et de droite soient résolues. Alphys suggérera ensuite de se diriger d'abord vers le puzzle de droite. Le puzzle de tir à droite peut être résolu en appuyant vers le haut ou vers le bas, puis en appuyant à gauche ou à droite. De là, le protagoniste peut tirer deux fois pour toucher le navire adverse. En se dirigeant vers le puzzle de tir à gauche, un laser bleu «infranchissable» bloque le parcours du protagoniste. Alphys appellera alors le protagoniste et le désactivera devant eux. À partir de là, le puzzle de tir à gauche peut être résolu en entrant en haut, à gauche, en bas, à gauche, puis en tirant deux fois. Une fois les deux énigmes terminées, la porte nord s'ouvrira en conséquence. "Cuisiner avec un robot tueur" Peu de temps après le dernier casse-tête, le protagoniste entrera ensuite dans une pièce sombre. Alphys entrera ensuite dans le système d'éclairage pour allumer les lumières. Cela place le protagoniste au centre de l'émission culinaire underground, "Cooking with a Killer Robot". Mettaton annonce la préparation d'un gâteau et demande ensuite au protagoniste de rassembler le sucre, le lait et les œufs sur le comptoir. Un "champ de force mortel" apparaîtra si le protagoniste tente de sortir de la salle d'ici. Après avoir apporté les ingrédients au comptoir, Mettaton tentera ensuite d’attaquer le protagoniste puisque la recette fait appel à une âme humaine. Alphys interrompt ensuite l'appel avec un appel téléphonique et suggère une alternative végétalienne pour la recette. Mettaton dira ensuite au protagoniste d'aller chercher l'ingrédient de remplacement à droite. En essayant d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur, Alphys appellera le protagoniste pour lui dire que le moment n'est pas propice pour prendre un en-cas. Elle expliquera ensuite comment elle mange des croustilles chips en pyjama, puis invite le protagoniste à se diriger vers la droite. En approchant de l'ingrédient de remplacement, la hauteur du compteur sur lequel l'ingrédient de remplacement est allumé augmentera et Mettaton annonce que le protagoniste doit obtenir le substitut dans moins d'une minute. Alphys informera ensuite le protagoniste que son téléphone portable possède un bouton "JETPACK" et l'activera ensuite. Si le protagoniste atteint l'ingrédient dans le temps, Mettaton dira au protagoniste qu'il a déjà cuit le gâteau à l'avance et qu'il est terminé. Si le protagoniste échoue, Alphys suivra pour demander pourquoi le protagoniste ne bouge pas. Mettaton va ensuite interrompre et mentionner que l'émission est sur une pause publicitaire et dit qu'il refuse de tuer le protagoniste sans un public en direct. Quel que soit le résultat, Alphys dira ensuite au protagoniste de continuer à avancer. Deuxième Étage Le puzzle de la bande transporteuse Le puzzle de la bande transporteuse contient deux bandes transporteuses se déplaçant dans des directions opposées et trois interrupteurs alignés avec le convoyeur supérieur. Alphys appellera à l'avance pour expliquer la solution, qui consiste à monter sur le convoyeur supérieur et à appuyer successivement sur les trois interrupteurs. Elle promettra d'essayer d'aider le protagoniste avec le rythme. Après avoir touché les deux premiers commutateurs et approché le dernier, Alphys appellera le protagoniste et lui demandera d'appuyer sur le troisième commutateur, mais finira par l'interrompre. Embarrassée, elle éteindra de toute façon le champ de force, assurant au protagoniste que seuls les deux premiers boutons doivent être actionnés. En particulier, le fait d'appuyer sur les deux premiers boutons, puis de caler le tapis roulant en marchant à droite ne désactivera pas le champ de force, ce qui annulera l'acte complet d'Alphys. The Vent Puzzle Le Vent Puzzle contient sept colonnes d’aération à vapeur avec cinq panneaux de plancher sur quatre des colonnes et la position de départ. Alphys sera absent pour tout le puzzle (bien que cela ne fasse pas une grande différence), laissant le protagoniste résoudre le puzzle lui-même. La solution au problème de ventilation consiste à procéder de droite à gauche dans une forme de mouvement en forme de U, mais en revenant à un panneau précédent et en continuant une fois pendant la séquence. S'ils ne peuvent pas effectuer le premier mouvement vers le bas, ils doivent se déplacer vers le pilier en haut du puzzle pour que les évents redeviennent normaux. "MTT NEWS" Après avoir entendu Alphys se plaindre de "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2" et avoir eu affaire à la garde royale, le protagoniste entrera dans une autre pièce sombre. Alphys appellera ensuite le protagoniste pour allumer la lumière et révéler le prochain spectacle de Mettaton, "MTT NEWS". Mettaton demandera ensuite à son courageux correspondant, le protagoniste, de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à signaler. Si vous tentez de sortir de la zone d'intrigue désignée, le 'champ de force de la mort' réapparaîtra. * The Basketball: ** Check Mettaton will first explain that the basketball is actually orbed for wearing and not playing. ** 2+ Mettaton will then comment on the protagonist's attraction to sports. * The Chien Pénible : ** Check Mettaton will first talk about the headline, "A DOG EXISTS SOMEWHERE." ** 2+ Mettaton will then comment on how the dog still exists. * The Present: ** Check Mettaton will first say the present is addressed to them and makes a present-related pun. ** 2+ Mettaton will then make another pun and says to cut that pun out in post-production. * The Glass of Water ** Check Mettaton will first mention that it is a completely nondescript glass of water. ** 2+ Mettaton will then mention how he is honored to be in front of a lukewarm water fan. * The Movie Script ** Check Mettaton will first mention how it is a preview of "Mettaton the Movie starring Mettaton." ** 2+ Mettaton will then mention that nobody can resist the allure of his new film. * The Video Game ** Check Mettaton will first mention that he makes an appearance two-thirds into the game. ** 2+ Mettaton will then mention that it is a game about checking everything twice. Once an item to report on has been chosen, Mettaton will reveal that the item is actually a bomb, and then reveal that everything else in the room is a bomb. The protagonist will then have two minutes to defuse all six bombs in the room or else a larger bomb will explode. If the protagonist defuses all of the bombs in time, Mettaton announces that the bomb will now explode in two seconds. Alphys will then call and Mettaton mentions that she deactivated the bomb with her hacking skills. If the protagonist fails to deactivate all bombs in time, Mettaton notes that the bomb is not going off and mentions that Alphys deactivated the bigger bomb with her hacking skills. If the protagonist failed to defuse a single bomb, this dialogue will begin with Alphys calling to say "You couldn't even get one bomb...!?" Troisième Étage Reactivated Door Puzzle The protagonist will encounter a room with steam vents, and Alphys informs that the door to the very right is opened if the North and South puzzles are solved. The quickest route to the Northern Puzzle is: Right, Up, Right, Down x2, Right, Right/Up, Up/Right, Up x2, Right and Up. The protagonist will travel through an empty cross-shaped room to the puzzle, which is another shooting puzzle. The quickest solution to this puzzle is inputting the directions Left, then Right. Once the protagonist completes the puzzle and exits that room, they will encounter the Diamond Boys, who talk about their favorite Mettaton moments, which are real benefits in his battle as EX. The quickest route to the Southern Puzzle from the very left of the room is: Right, Up, Right, Down x2, Right, Right, Down, Left, and Down. The protagonist will encounter multiple conveyor belts, one of which have three blue laser drones the protagonist must avoid. The solution to the puzzle is the directional inputs "Left, Left, Left, Up, Left, Left, then Right." Once both puzzles are complete, the protagonist can continue to the right side of the room and open the door. Passing the door, they enter a room with cobwebs in the background and a SAVE point residing within. The next room is filled with spider webs that have small spiders and Muffet residing within, and so, begins the mini-boss battle. "Undertale the Musical" + Multicolor Tile Puzzle Upon entering the room, Mettaton will call upon the protagonist and begin the performance. The protagonist cannot affect anything during the whole sequence, nor can they leave the area since force fields now block the exits. After the performance, Mettaton will activate a trap door that the protagonist falls in and greet them again with the Multicolor Tile Puzzle from Couveneige. He will begin to explain the rules but cuts himself off, saying that the protagonist "has already heard the rules a hundred rooms ago." Pillars of flame then emerge from the sides of the room, which will close in if the puzzle is not completed within 30 seconds. If the protagonist refuses to touch the puzzle or decides to stay on the first tile of the puzzle, Mettaton will note that they did not step on a green tile, then attack them anyways. Humorously, the game window will read "Undertale: The Musical" for the entirety of this sequence. NOYAU The NOYAU, when the protagonist enters it, was rearranged by Mettaton at the last moment and also contains enemies because of Mettaton."YES, I WAS THE ONE THAT RE-ARRANGED THE NOYAU! I WAS THE ONE THAT HIRED EVERYONE TO KILL YOU!" - Mettaton Before the protagonist enters, two shadowy figures enter the NOYAU entrance. Alphys is confused about why they are entering and tells the protagonist to enter the NOYAU anyway. When the protagonist enters the NOYAU, Alphys will instruct them to take the elevator to the top. However, the elevator is not working, which surprises Alphys. She then suggests taking the right path, which leads to a pit of fire which is not a location on Alphys's map. She then suggests taking the only path unchecked (left). The protagonist will enter a room with a straight path forward and encounters Madjick along the way. After the FIGHT, Alphys questions the abnormal number of monsters but rhetorically assures the protagonist it is not a problem. The next room has an energy field that can only be disabled if the protagonist hits the switch next to it. However, hitting the switch sets the laser drones into motion in a certain order. Alphys says the following order: "Orange. Orange. Blue." and tells the protagonist to move until the third laser. This proved to be problematic since the order the lasers come in is opposite to the aforementioned. Alphys stresses concern after the event and apologizes, and afterward, assures everything is fine, and progress shall continue normally. The protagonist will then walk to a three-way intersection. Alphys will first instruct the protagonist to head right. If the protagonist does attempt to choose the right path, she will then try to instruct the protagonist to head up. The north path contains a battle with Knight Knight, so the correct path is going to the right. The room after this contains a bridge with numerous lasers over it. Alphys tries to deactivate the lasers but won't turn off, so she shuts off the power for the whole node. After walking over a third of the bridge, on a section of the bridge with blue lasers, the power for the lasers will then turn back on. Alphys will then instruct the protagonist to move when she shuts off the power. If the protagonist manages to get hurt, Alphys will call them. After completing this section, the power will turn back on, and the lasers will be off. The final area of the NOYAU, where Alphys gives up on giving the protagonist directions, is a 3x3 maze. The northwest part of the maze contains a trash can with a Glamburger inside, and the northeast part of the maze contains 100G. The southwest part of the maze contains a conveyor belt with ice that evaporates to cool down the NOYAU. A monitor on the wall near the southernmost part of the maze talks about the "Warrior's Path" and the "Sage's Path": * The "Warrior's Path" refers to the room that can be found in the northernmost part of the maze. This path requires the protagonist to fight three groups of enemies before flipping a switch. The battles are always "Héroplasme and Croâpaud Ultime" first, "Knight Knight and Madjick" second, and "Croâpaud Ultime, Astigmate, and Héroplasme" last. * The "Sage's Path" refers to the room found at the westernmost part of the maze. This path simply contains a complex shooting puzzle. While the protagonist can solve both, only one of these paths needs to be picked to get rid of the force field found at the easternmost part of the maze which prevents the protagonist from accessing the bridge to the end of the NOYAU. "Attack of the Killer Robot" At the end of the NOYAU is Mettaton, who has chosen to divert from Alphys's plan to insert herself into the protagonist's story and make herself seem like a good person. Mettaton will then close the door, preventing Alphys from heroically saving the protagonist from him, and then announces "Attack of the Killer Robot." Vrai Laboratoire The only key the protagonist can obtain at first is the red key. They must go to the left of the power room, turn on all three sinks, and battle the Memoryheads. Then they must insert the red key into the slot to open up the door on the right and gain access to the rest of the Labo Originel. The yellow key can be obtained right after entering the bedroom, by inspecting the rightmost bed with its sheet pulled up, in the center row. The yellow key's respective slot is in the room with the VHS tapes and TV, next to the DT Extraction Machine room. The green key is located in a room down the hallway leading to the DT Extraction Machine, where a strange, eerie Amalgami is seen located in a bathtub on the opposite side of the room. The protagonist's movements slow drastically upon approaching the bathtub, and the Amalgami's movements will speed up as they get closer, until the protagonist reaches the bathtub to find nothing but the green key. Its slot is found at the end of the refrigerator room (which can be reached even before the fans have been activated). The room possessing the blue key is initially blocked by Lemon Bread, disguised as a SAVE Point near the DT Extraction Machine, who must be fought to progress. Even then, the room will be shrouded in mist, and the event dropping the blue key will not activate. Before the blue key can be dropped, the protagonist must first turn on the air circulation in the fan room, where they must fight Endogeny. The refrigerator room can finally be traversed easily after the mist is blown away. The protagonist must check the last fridge at the end of the hallway and walk away, after which the battle with Mère de Snowdrake will commence. Upon defeat, the blue key is dropped. Its slot is found on the far side of the Golden Flower corridor, where Reaper Bird at the end must be fought to reach the room. Once all four keys have been inserted into their respective slot, the elevator door will be activated. The elevator is not activated, and the protagonist has to go to the left and activate the power of the elevator, before being ambushed by the Amalgamis but was stopped by Alphys' timely intervention. Galerie de vidéos Références de:Hotland/Puzzles en:Hotland/Puzzles ja:Hotland/パズル pl:‎Hotland/Zagadki ru:Хотленд/Загадки Catégorie:Puzzles